


little talks.

by nonbinarybabadook



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: especially in underage kids, maka's asexual, maka's buff as hell, they're queer platonic partners, this is a lesson in how to write nudity without making it weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarybabadook/pseuds/nonbinarybabadook
Summary: when maka breaks some of her stitches late at night, soul helps patch her up. maka talks about her childhood while high.





	little talks.

**Author's Note:**

> my maka looks like this: https://66.media.tumblr.com/4014ee4852813a5c95968868594361a6/tumblr_inline_pgmic8WyyS1v6ti6r_540.jpg
> 
> i wrote this over a year old on one of my old blogs and decided to post it here because i like it still

soul hears the exact moment maka’s stitches break. 

a hiss of an inhale, followed quickly by a drawn out, breathy fuck. 

‘ maka? ‘ he asks, sitting up in bed and waiting for her response. her answer is always a dead giveaway of if he needs to go to her or not. 

he doesn’t expect her to drift into his doorway. 

‘ some of my stitches broke. ‘ 

‘ shit. ‘ 

‘ yeah. i need help. ‘ 

‘ yeah, of course. ‘ 

maka beats him to the bathroom, but he gently moves her from the doorway with a hand on her good shoulder and the middle of her spine, slipping past to begin gathering all of the materials they’ve kept large supplies of due to everything happening in their lives. 

the wound’s deep enough that it’s begun bleeding through her shirt, one that’s not a favorite, in case something like this happens. sitting on the edge of the tub, maka scrubs her palm over her face, so obviously exhausted that it’s almost pitiful. soul certainly looks concerned when she looks up at him, drying off his hands. 

‘ are you gonna make it weird if my shirt’s off? ‘ 

a grin accompanies the laugh that moves her hair, opening a pack of bandages and sitting next to her on the floor, trying to keep everything as sterile as he possibly can. ‘ considering how many times we’ve resonated, and how long we’ve lived with blair, i don’t think there’s anything secret between us, y’know? ‘ 

‘ fair enough. ‘ turning her head as far as she can without pulling further at her stitches, maka winces when she pushes it too far. ‘ i think i was immune to nudity far before we met blair. ‘ 

‘ yeah? ‘ 

‘ yeah. sports sorta does that. i’ve seen black*star’s ass too many times, mostly because he tripped over his own damn pants. it’s why he wears pants above his ankles, by the way. ‘ 

soul decides he should let maka ramble aimlessly about her childhood more often. the idea of black*star tripping over his own clothes in a sports setting is far more amusing than he thought it would be. ‘ was his uniform too big? ‘ 

‘ of course it was. he kept saying he had to get one bigger so that his “god-like muscles” wouldn’t rip through the arms. ‘ a small huff of laughter, only remembering to not let her head drop into her hands at the last second. ‘ it took him three years to grow into it. he looked like a marshmallow. ‘ 

‘ you guys did sports together? ‘ soul asks as he opens their box of gloves, hoping to keep maka talking as a distraction. 

unfortunately, even exhausted and half-high on the pain meds, maka’s still coherent enough to be aware of everything happening to her. ‘ you’re probably going to cut through my shirt. i can’t lift my arm. putting my arm in the sleeve was probably step one in my stupid choices. ‘ 

‘ i’m also going to have to figure out how to contain your hair long enough to fix your stitches. ‘ 

‘ my hair isn’t a storm, soul. ‘ 

‘ it might as well be! it’s even starting to fall out of your pigtails now. ‘ 

‘ that’s because hair grows all the time. baby hairs aren’t going to be your downfall. ‘ 

a vague grumble makes her smile, finding a hair tie not even six inches from her and throwing it at him. 

‘ hey! i am dealing with needles here! ‘ 

‘ you’re a scythe that’s sharper than any needle ever made. ‘ 

‘ don’t make sense when you’re still high on pain meds. talk about your childhood again. sports, right? ‘ 

‘ yeah. track was my least favorite. i always ended up running faster than anyone on my team, or anyone we went up against. black*star was only able to start keeping up with me when he met tsubaki. it was boring. ‘ 

soul shifts behind her, making use of the hair tie she threw at him, gathering her hair into a bunch on top of her head, and mostly getting all of it to stay before grabbing the scissors off the counter and carefully lifting her sleeve. ‘ let me know if i cut your bandages. keep talking. ‘ 

‘ well, aren’t you demanding. ‘ 

‘ don’t make me laugh when i’m holding scissors next to your ear. ‘ 

‘ why not? ‘ 

‘ not all of us are as good as you. childhood, please. ‘ 

a sigh, trying to dig up something interesting from her childhood that isn’t dark or depressing. soul makes quick work of her shirt, thankfully, but the quiet, startled sound he makes upon seeing her bandage. 

‘ how bad is it? ‘ 

‘ uh-uh. stories. ‘ 

‘ i don’t know, my dad sucked, my mom — ‘ 

‘ holy shit, maka. ‘ 

‘ what? ‘ she asks, regretting turning her head towards him the second she does. he’d finished cutting her shirt open enough to get it off of her, letting it fall into the tub. ‘ how bad is it? ‘ 

‘ stein obviously didn’t do these, ‘ her slight flinch confirms it, ‘ but that’s not what i’m talking about. ‘ 

‘ again, what? ‘ 

of all the possibilities, maka doesn’t expect him to poke her arm. 

‘ are you — 500% muscle? what the hell, maka? ‘ 

‘ are you just discovering this? really? ‘ 

‘ it’s different falling asleep on you than seeing it. how did you get so jacked? ‘ 

‘ soul, i’ve been a gymnast since i was three. ‘

‘ what? how did i not know that? ‘ 

‘ you probably do, somewhere in the mush that’s resonance. i don’t know, i just don’t talk about it a lot, i guess. now stop staring my shoulders in shock and stitch me back up, you idiot. ‘ 

‘ right, ‘ he says, seeming to shake himself. ‘ it’s just surprising, you in all of your five foot glory, having more muscle than i’ll probably ever have. ‘ 

‘ do you really think i could do half of the stuff i do if i wasn’t strong? ‘ 

‘ there’s a difference between strong and entirely made of muscle. how long, exactly, have you been training? ‘ 

‘ like i said, gymnastics since i was three. ‘ 

‘ alright, all the stories, then. i’m getting started. ‘ 

another long exhale as maka half-braces herself and half-tries to figure out what the hell to talk about. 

‘ i wanted to do gymnastics when i saw my mom first actually use papa as a scythe. neither of them really wanted to let me, since i was so young, but i screamed every time they tried to gently suggest i play with dolls. ‘ 

soul’s snort interrupts her, ‘ i can’t even imagine you playing with dolls. ‘ 

‘ oh, i hated them, ‘ she agrees, smiling faintly. ‘ yeah, so, i started gymnastics, got a bunch of poles and bars installed in my room and didn’t look back until i was ten, and black*star went into karate. i guess all of his talk of becoming the greatest made me want to be great, too. that’s the beginning of seeing his ass, and has unfortunately happened more times over the years. the last time? you remember, right? ‘ 

‘ i wish i could forget. who thinks it’s a good idea to moon a teacher who throws knives at students? ‘ 

‘ only him. ‘ 

a moment of silence passes as soul finishes cleaning up her wound, looking faintly surprised that she didn’t make a sound through all of the alcohol going into it, but mostly concerned with what they have to deal with. 

‘ hey, remember when we had stein for a week as our health teacher? ‘ 

‘ please do not remind me of that. ‘ 

‘ i still can’t believe he managed to convince anyone to let him bring in two bodies for a bunch of teenagers to dissect. ‘ 

‘ are you forgetting that he didn’t bother cleaning up the bodies, either? making us all clean all the stuff that emptied out and left for who knows how long in a giant plastic bag? i didn’t even care if he’d killed them or not at that point, it was so gross. ‘ 

‘ who passed out? i remember ox did, but didn’t someone else? ‘ 

‘ at least three other kids. i don’t think we know any of them. i’m pretty sure most of them hadn’t been in the field yet, frankly. we were lucky to at least seen and smelled some of the worst before stein pulled that trick. ‘ 

‘ i’m pretty sure that’s when i became completely immune to nudity. ‘ 

‘ what, not blair with your blood all over her chest? ‘ 

‘ okay, first of all, shut up. i do still have a needle next to your heart. ‘ 

‘ yeah? and what’re you gonna do? stab me with it? i’m shaking in fear. ‘ 

‘ you’re not very nice when you’re high. ‘ 

luckily, despite their banter, soul’s still focused enough on the task at hand to have gotten most of the damage taken care of, but still making sure his not-great stitches aren’t going to pop open in the middle of the night. hopefully they can find a sleeping arrangement where she’s not uncomfortable. 

‘ speaking of, do you remember when i said it’s the soul that matters? ‘ 

‘ mm. that seems like forever ago. ‘ 

‘ yeah. i didn’t realize how true it was until a few months ago. we’ve resonated who knows how many times, and now bodies feel… i don’t know how to describe it — ‘ 

‘ less significant? ‘ 

‘ yeah. doesn’t seem like there’s really anything special about them, now. ‘ 

a small laugh that maka can’t hold back almost makes soul jump out of his skin, with how focused he was. ‘ are you saying resonating with me has ruined your sex drive? ‘ 

‘ i can’t believe you actually just asked me that. oh my god. ‘ 

now she’s laughing harder, a hand over her face as if it’ll contain her amusement. 

‘ i thought you don’t even know what a sex drive is, ‘ he pokes at her with a gloved finger, feeling more comfortable with teasing her back now that she’s stitched back up. 

‘ i don’t! which is why i’m wondering, now, if i infected you or something. ‘ 

‘ asexuality isn’t a cold you can catch! ‘ 

‘ hey! if resonating with you however many times made me end up liking pickles because of how much you like them, i could have one hundred percent killed all of your — what did black*star call them? “manly urges”? ‘ 

‘ i cannot believe we’re having this conversation. how high are you? ‘ 

‘ not enough. this stings like a bitch. ‘ 

‘ you cuss a lot when you’re high. ‘ 

‘ and you look very blurry when i’m high and tired. ‘ 

‘ okay. probably now’s a good time to get you bandaged up. ‘ 

‘ oh, no, let’s just sit here, while i try not to fall into the tub with only a pair of sweats on. ‘ 

‘ sarcasm is my thing. ‘ 

‘ uh huh. ‘ 

it only takes a few minutes to securely patch up the wound. the hard part is actually helping her stand again, then the small mix up of wait i need a towel so i don’t bleed on anything and okay, hold on don’t run into me i’ll get you a towel which turns into that towel sucks, which becomes then it’ll be fine if you bleed on it, now shut up. 

soul gets the towel spread out on his bed ( it took several minutes, trying to argue with her about whose bed was going to risk getting blood on, which was even more difficult to convince her of when she’s still high. ) and gets on it first, knowing she won’t be able to push herself over far enough to fit him too. 

‘ you’re acting like a mother hen, ‘ maka mumbles when he tries to fix a pillow under her head to help her be more comfortable. 

‘ you need to shut up and sleep. ‘ 

‘ thank you, ‘ she says once they’ve both settled, both of them still unfazed that maka’s still lacking a shirt. 

‘ for what? ‘ 

‘ stitching me back up, idiot. ‘ 

‘ i’m sure you’ll return the favor, eventually. i’m still annoyed that your abs are better than mine. ‘ 

‘ you’ve known this for years. ‘ 

‘ still mad. ‘ 

the last thing maka does before falling back into sleep is laugh, shifting in the slightest to get more comfortable, good shoulder pressed against soul’s chest as they both drift off.


End file.
